Asistencia
Una asistencia, es la acción de ayudar a un campeón aliado para matar a alguien. Tu puedes anotarte una asistencia, ya sea, golpeando al campeón en los últimos 10 segundos antes de que muera o contribuir pasivamente durante este periodo de tiempo. Anotar una asistencia garantiza la obtención de cierto monto de oro. El oro equivale al 50% del monto adjudicado a su asesino y dividirlo equitativamente entre todos los campeones que hallan anotado asistencia en el asesinato. Secondary system Champions also gain assists on kills if they: * contributed to the battle via active abilities but did not deal damage e.g. CC * debuffed an enemy but they were immune to the damage. * supporting a champion that contributed to the kill , e.g. healing an allied champion. Champions will not gain assists if they: * use blind, reveal or attack speed slow Items benefiting from assists * - Restores 12% of your max mana on kill or assist. 2800 Gold. * Unique passive - Your champion gains +5 damage per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion's movement speed is increased 15%. 1369 Gold. * Unique passive - Your champion gains 8 ability power per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion's cooldowns are reduced by 15%. 1235 Gold. * Unique Passive - collects trophies when killing Champions, and gains bonus effects based on how many trophies he has. Kills and assists grant 1 trophy, and 1 trophy is lost on death. ** 3 Trophies: +10 armor penetration +5% cooldown reduction ** 6 Trophies: +25 movement speed ** 9 Trophies: Rengar's leap gains 150 bonus range. ** 14 Trophies: duration is increased by 3 seconds. Additionally, Rengar's next ability used after activating Thrill of the Hunt generates 1 bonus Ferocity. 800 Gold. Skills benefiting from assists * (Active): Akali moves through the shadows to quickly strike her target and deal magic damage. Akali gains an Essence of Shadow once every few seconds up to a total of 3, affected by cooldown reduction. The time to gain a charge doesn't count when at maximum charges. Additionally, Akali gains an Essence of Shadow for a kill or an assist. * ' (Active)': Evelynn removes all slows affecting her, gains bonus movement speed for 3 seconds and ignores unit collision. Champion kills and assists refresh Dark Frenzy's cooldown. * (Innate): After a kill or an assist, Katarina's cooldowns on all her abilities are reduced by 15 seconds. * (Active): Kha'Zix leaps to an area, dealing physical damage to enemies in the area. Kills and assists refreshes Leap's cooldown. * (Active): Increases Master Yi's movement speed by 40% and attack speed for a few seconds, as well as making him immune to any slow effects. Additionally, killing a champion refreshes all of Master Yi's Abilities. Assist refreshes all abilities by half. * (Active): Tristana fires at the ground to propel herself to a target location, dealing magic damage and slowing surrounding units by 60% for 2.5 seconds when she lands. On kills or assists, Rocket Jump's cooldown resets. * (Active): Fiora gains additional attack speed for 3 seconds. Each autoattack or Lunge she lands during this time increases her movement speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on Burst of Speed. Assists reduce the cooldown by half of the base amount. * (Innate): On champion kill or assist, Varus gains 40% attack speed for 6 seconds. On minion kill, Varus gains 20% attack speed for 3 seconds. See also * Death * Kill * Kill to Death Ratio Category:Gameplay elements en:Assist zh:助攻